This invention relates to a container for fluids or fluid-like products, particularly paint buckets, comprising a protective layer which is applied to the wall of the container and can be detached from the wall.
Containers of this type, which are usually constructed in the form of buckets or canisters, are used as sales packaging for paints, solvents, and the like. According to the Packaging Regulation, after using the respective content, a purchaser has the right to return the sales packaging to the seller for reuse, recycling or waste disposal.
However, at the time of the return, the containers are generally contaminated by residual amounts of the previous content so that the containers must be cleaned before their reuse or under certain circumstances a reuse of the container may not be possible at all.
A container of the initially mentioned type is therefore known (German Patent Document DE 40 23 908 A1), in which a plastic layer is provided as a coating which cannot be detached by the content for which the container is intended but can be detached by means of an aqueous washing agent. Such plastic materials which can be detached by means of aqueous washing agents are suitable for certain beverages but not for the storing of paints or solvents. The plastic layer which is washed off after the use must always be replaced before the container is used again, which requires high expenditures.
It is also known to provide containers with exchangeable foil bags or the like (German Patent Document DE 34 39 442 A1 or DE 40 33 236 A1). However, solutions of this type are unsuitable for containers used for receiving paints or solvents.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a container of the initially mentioned type in the case of which a replacement of a protective layer becomes superfluous in the event of a reuse. This object is achieved according to the invention by providing a container of the initially mentioned type comprising at least one additional protective layer, but particularly several protective layers which are applied to the container wall while one separating layer respectively is inserted between them, which protective layers can be detached from the wall starting from at least one detaching point.
In preferred embodiments, the detaching point can be formed to accommodate manual removal by including (i) a pre-perforated section of the protective layer, (ii) a section of inserted ripping yarn embedded in the protective layer, or (iii) a weakened section of the protective layer. Also, a knife could be used to cut the protective layer at its detaching point.
At the time of the return to the seller or the filler, the residues and contamination situated in the container can be removed together with the protective layer by a simple pulling-off or peeling off of the protective layer which was in contact with the container content from the direction of the detaching point, whereby the container is "cleaned" and can be reused. The container may be reused several times. When the container is not damaged, a new application of several protective layers may take place after all protective layers have been used up. The container can then be reused until it is worn out.
Advantageously, the at least one detaching point for the protective layer extends around the edge of an opening of the container. By means of the arranging of the detaching point on the edge of the container opening, this opening, when the container is closed, is also covered and protected by its closing device. Even when the container is open, the detaching point; at the opening edge is not directly accessible and is therefore secure with respect to an unintentional detaching.
In an advantageous further development of preferred embodiments of the invention, the protective layer extends along the interior wall as well as the exterior wall of the container. This ensures that, when the protective layer is detached, not only residues are removed which have remained in the interior of the container but also dirt on the outside of the container is removed.
The individual protective layers of the container advantageously consist of a plastic material, the respective separating layer containing a separating agent, such as talcum, silicon or mineral oil. Protective layers made of wax may also be provided and can be detached thermally or mechanically.
After the application of separating layers onto the container wall or onto an already applied protective layer, the protective layers may be applied by a simple spraying, by dipping or by deep-drawing.